1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant-speed running apparatus for a vehicle in which a desired accelerating force of the vehicle is obtained by changing a transmission ratio if the acceleration force is not enough when a driver specifies acceleration of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional constant-speed running apparatus for vehicles are disclosed in the Japanese Patent Official Gazette, for example, a patent application laid-open No. 60-135335, a patent application laid-open No. 58-39311, and a patent application laid-open No. 58-29018. The same applicants have already filed a patent application No. 61-200562 relevant to the present invention, a conventional constant-speed running apparatus is disclosed in the specification of the above application.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram briefly explaining one of the prior art devices mentioned above. FIG. 1 shows substantially the same structure as FIG. 3, which will be mentioned later, FIG. 3 is a block diagram showing a constant-speed running apparatus, for a vehicle according to the present invention. The prior art will be described with reference to FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the numeral 100 denotes a constant-speed running controller, which comprises a vehicle speed detecting means 101, a vehicle-speed storage means 102, a desired-speed generating means 103, a cancel-signal generating means 104, a logical calculating means 105, and an actuator driving means 106.
A vehicle speed sensor 111 supplies an actual vehicle-speed Vw to the constant-speed running controller 100. The actual vehicle-speed Vw is detected by the detecting means 101 and outputted to the logical calculating means 105 to which the content stored in the vehicle-speed storage means 102 is also inputted. The vehicle-speed storage means 102 stores a desired vehicle-speed. Further, the numeral 112 denotes a main switch for activating the constant-speed running controller 100.
The numeral 120 denotes a group of command switches comprising a number of switches for setting driving conditions by the driver, that is, a setting switch 121, a COA switch 122, an ACC switch 123, and an RES switch 124.
The setting switch 121 is a command switch which stores a present vehicle-speed and controls vehicle-speeds on the basis of the stored vehicle-speeds.
The COA switch 122 is a command switch which is used when the present vehicle-speed is to be decelerated.
The ACC switch 123 is a command switch which is used when the present vehicle-speed is to be accelerated.
Some ACC switches carry out acceleration control in order to improve the accelerating feeling which a driver feels when he accelerates the vehicle.
The RES switch 124 is a command switch for obtaining a desired acceleration, deceleration, or constant speed condition to arrive at a speed previously stored.
The outputs of the respective switches of the above-mentioned command switch group 120 are supplied to the desired-speed generating means 103 of the constant-speed running controller 100.
The desired-speed generating means 103 generates desired-speed signals corresponding to the output of each switch of the command switch group 120 and outputs these desired-speed signals to the logical calculating means 105.
Further, the numeral 130 includes a cancel switch group comprising a clutch switch 131, breaking switch 132, and a canceling switch 133. The cancel switch group 130 supplies its output to the cancel-signal generating means 104 of the constant-speed running controller 100 in order to cancel a control function for driving at a constant-speed by the driver.
In general, it is well-known that the structure of the cancel switch group 130 and the command switch group 120 and how they are installed depend on the vehicles in which these switch groups are equipped, but they are equivalent in the functions to be performed.
The logical calculating means 105 carries out predetermined logical calculations on the basis of the outputs from the vehicle-speed detecting means 101, the vehicle-speed storage means 102, the desired-speed generating means 103, and the cancel-signal generating means 104, and then controls the actuator driving means 106 thereby causing a throttle actuator 140 to control an opening-angle of a throttle valve 150. Thus, constant-speed control at the desired running speed is affected.
A controller 200 for a continuously variable transmission (CVT) comprises a regulated oil-pressure generating means 201, an oil-pressure generating means for the varying speed 202, and a CVT actuator driving means 203.
The above controller 200 for the CVT is supplied with the outputs from an input rotational angle sensor 211 and an output rotational angle sensor 212 for obtaining an actual transmission-ratio, the output of a range position sensor 213 for bringing out a driving efficiency desired by the driver, the output of a throttle valve opening angle sensor 214 for obtaining a desired opening-angle of the throttle valve as a demanded acceleration amount of the driver, the output of an engine control information detecting means 220 for judging other conditions of the engine, and the output of a driving control information detecting means 230 for judging conditions for driving. Therefore, the controller 200 for the CVT drives an actuator 240 for regulating oil-pressure and an actuator 241 for an oil-pressure varying speed in order to control a transmission-ratio of a continuously variable transmission (CVT) 250 and also to regulate the pressure between a belt pulley and a V-belt.
FIG. 2 denotes a flowchart showing a flow of operation of the controller 200 for the CVT which is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Official Gazette of patent laid-open No. 60-135335.
In step S401 shown in FIG. 2, the controller 200 receives a throttle-valve opening angle .theta.th from the throttle valve opening angle sensor 214, a rotational speed at input side Ni from the input rotational angle sensor 211, a rotational speed at output side No from the output rotational angle sensor 212, a driving efficiency Sel desired by the driver from the range position sensor 213, respectively.
The next step S402 is a decision routine for deciding whether a transmission-ratio compensation should be carried out or not. This decision routine generates a transmission-ratio compensating demand when the throttle-valve opening angle .theta.th is fully open or fully closed. The operation of the controller 200 proceeds to the step S410 upon the transmission-ratio compensating demand.
The step S410 is a routine for processing various compensation. A target rotational speed of an input shaft Nis is calculated in the step S411, and in the step S412, a target transmission ratio Rs is calculated, thereby a transmission-ratio control is carried out.
In normal control of the transmission ratio, if it is decided in step S402 that a compensation is not necessary, an engine-generated torque .tau.e is calculated by the engine characteristic routine of the step S403 on the basis of the throttle-valve opening angle .theta.th and the input shaft rotational speed Ni which are read out in the step S401.
After that, the regulating oil-pressure actuator 240 is started after calculating a regulated oil-pressure on the basis of the engine-generated torque .tau.e and the actual transmission-ratio R by means of a regulated oil-pressure calculation routine in the step S404.
Subsequently, the oil-pressure varying speed actuator 241 is driven after calculating, by means of a varying speed oil-pressure calculating routine in the step S405, a varying speed oil-pressure P.sub.R corresponding to the difference between the target rotational speed of the input shaft Nis and the actual input shaft rotational speed Ni.
In such a manner mentioned above, the transmission-ratio control for the CVT 250 is carried out.
However, in the process routine shown in FIG. 2, the throttle-valve opening angle is not opened sufficiently because of insufficient negative pressure when the vehicle runs on an up-hill at a constant speed. From this point of view, the conventional constant-speed driving apparatus is constituted such that a sufficient acceleration is gained by executing the transmission-ratio control.
Similarly, a force of an engine brake is regulated by the transmission-ratio control. Further, when the throttle-valve opening angle .theta.th is fully open or totally closed causing insufficient engine brake force, the conventional constant-speed running apparatus is arranged in such a way that the transmission-ratio control is also applied to an ordinary control.
Further, the conventional apparatus cannot provide the transmission-ratio determined by ordinary transmission-ratio control of the CVT corresponding to the acceleration demanding command from the driver.
Therefore, when acceleration is required or acceleration is too large, precise vehicle acceleration cannot be obtained, thus the driver cannot feel acceleration corresponding to what he intended to get.